Toby Cassidy, my twin
by MeAndMyMusic
Summary: When Henry Mills finds out he has a twin, Toby Cassidy, everything is going great until Toby thinks that his mother, Emma Swan, killed his father, Neal Cassidy, who brought him up. How will Emma cope with this? Why didn't Emma tell Henry he had a twin in the first place? Set late on in OUAT please R&R!


**Hi! This is my second fanfiction where Henry has a twin. Please R &R and just so you know, in this fanfiction Emma lives with Hook.**

 **Henry's POV**

The gentle breeze wrapped itself around my face as i wondered off to granny's. Ema was asleep when i left Killian and her house so i am going to granny's to get her a bear claw for breakfast.

As I approach the door to granny's, i see the back of a boy's head. His hair is exactly the same shade of brown as mine. He turns around and i gasp so quickly i thought my lungs would burst.

He looks exactly like me. I try and think of solution, maybe it is a reflection or me from another world who went through a portal?

i quickly hide around the corner of granny's building to wait for the concerningly familiar face to exit the building. I then went inside granny's.

I walked up to the counter.

"Hi," i said to granny,"who was that guy?"

"He claimed to be your twin, Toby Cassidy? Do you know him," Granny asked. I was now confused, i had a twin? Why didn't Emma tell me?

"Um, please could i have a bear claw for Emma," I asked politely, still confused on who that guy was.

"Sure." Granny Said

I got the bear claw and left to start walking home. Then, i saw 'my twin' looking through a shop window.

'This is the right time to confront him.' I Thought.

As i walked up to him,i saw him turn around and start walking away, oblivious of me approaching him. I didn't know who to call out for, so i put my hand on his shoulder and pulled him around.

As soon as i saw his face, it was like looking in a mirror.

"Hi," he said coolly, his voice was a bit deeper than mine and he was a bit taller.

"You must be Henry Swan," he said.

"Mills, Henry Mills, i was adopted," i explained.

"well I'm Toby Cassidy, I'm your twin. I was brought up by Neal, until he passed away. Then, i got sent to the orphanage and i found out about you, so i ran away from the orphanage to Storybrooke," he explained.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in. Um how long have you been here?" I asked.

"Only a few hours, i arrived here this morning by cab. Do you know Emma Swan?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's my mum. I have two mums as one adopted me and then Emma came to take me back when i was ten," i said. Toby nodded to that and then sighed.

"Did you meet Neal Cassidy, our dad?" Toby asked.

I nodded.

"He was obviously here with you when he went on his 'travels'," Toby realised.

"He was great," i said sadly, "look, i want to get to know you a bit better, so do you want to go back to granny's and get something to eat?"

He nodded happily.

After we arrived at granny's we got a table and began to talk.

"so, tell me a bit about yourself," Toby said.

"I have lived in Storybrooke for my whole life, i was adopted by Regina Mills and then on my tenth birthday, i went to find my biological mother, Emma Swan. Then, i have grown up here going between my grandparents house to Emma and her husbands house to my adopted mums house, Regina," i explained.

"Your grandparents are Snow White and Prince Charming?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, how do you know," i asked, confused.

"For me to know and you to find out," he said calmly.

"tell me a bit about yourself," i told him.

"I was born in the same place you were, but when i was born, they took us away. You went to the adoption centre to be adopted, but Neal took me before i went to the adoption centre, at that point, he didn't know you existed. I grew up with him and then he went on his travels, he obviously found out you existed and wanted to meet you. He died. I got sent away to the orphanage when i saw my birth certificate it had another one by it. Yours. I ran away from the orphanage and came to Storybrooke," he explained.

"Cool, do you want me to take you to Emma so you can meet her," i offered. His eyes suddenly went alert.

"No, I don't want to be anywhere near that woman," he said horrified.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"She killed our dad," he said. Now i am really confused.

"No, she was with him when he died, but she certaintly didn't kill him," i explained.

"If he didn't go and see her, he never would've died," he said angrily, putting the blame on Emma. I am not letting this guy meet her, if she hears him say that, she will feel guilty all over again.

" Look, i cant have you meet Emma if that is your theory, it would break her heart to hear you say that" i said.

"well, where can i stay?" He asked.

"My grandparents house, i can explain it to them and hopefully they wont tell. Emma never normally goes there," i said.

"That would be great, thanks," he said.

we walked towards snow and David's house and we waited outside the door while i got their house key from out of my pocket. I unlocked it and we walked in.

The first thing i saw was Emma sitting at the table, eating something. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Toby Cassidy, I've heard so much about you," she said, obviously shocked.

"You killed my father," Toby said. Emma's eyes widened, obviously hurt.

 **Hi again, thanks for reading this chapter and i will update soon. Please review any ideas you have but not inappropriate ones. Bye!**


End file.
